


The Thorns/尖刺

by ChiliSauce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Chinese Language, Crying, M/M, Moving On, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, after Season7, shiro deserves better
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiliSauce/pseuds/ChiliSauce
Summary: Adashi/Shadam + 微sheith这是一个关于Shiro走出心魔的故事。Shiro deserves better!!!!!





	The Thorns/尖刺

**Author's Note:**

> 中文6k一发完  
> 我是吃Sheith的，但是我也特别喜欢Adashi作为ex时的感情，所以匆匆写了这篇。请不要掐架，我不想踩任何角色，他们都太好了！！

Allura曾非常严肃地向Shiro分析过与Atlas链接会出现的副作用。Shiro认真地听了，他确实需要做好准备来面对各种突如其来的情况，但除了早已习以为常的疼痛、伴随强烈偏头痛的记忆闪回，仍旧有一些是他难以预料的。

他正坐在Keith的床边，在黑发男孩补眠的间歇抽空读一份报告。Adam站在病床的另一头，低头看向Keith平静的面庞。

“这是我第一次见到这小子没有拧着眉头的样子。”

幸好Shiro的脚下是柔软的地毯，否则他就需要为摔坏Garrison的共有财产而付钱了。

“Adam？”他难以置信地问。

Adam背对着窗户，所以当他抬头与Shiro对视的时候，面部融化在一片阴影中。他还穿着Shiro离开时他们配发的制服，身姿挺拔，与Shiro记忆中的一模一样。

“我在做梦吗？”Shiro小声说，更像是在询问自己。

“Takashi，你在太空被外星人囚禁了一年、成为了Voltron的一部分、然后精神体寄存在黑狮中，你又在一位外星公主的帮助下回到了肉身、失去一只胳膊。你为什么还在对你眼前的东西感到惊讶呢？”

Shiro意识到，他已经好久没有见过Adam嘴角上弯的样子。

“那这应该怎么解释？”

Adam抱起双臂。每当他准备长篇大论的时候，都会做出这个动作。

“你和Atlas有了某种紧密的联系，而我们在帮助Sam建造这艘战舰时留下了属于自己的记号。我在通过Atlas的眼睛看你。”

“为什么我只能看到你？”

“因为你 _ _想__ 见到我。”

也许他是对的。他在纪念馆里抚摸Adam的照片，那一瞬他只想Adam再一次出现他面前。被困在黑狮中时，前半生的影像在他眼前一幕幕闪现而过， _ _Adam__ ，他当然看见了Adam，成千上万次，但没有这一次如此真实。Adam好似真的站在这里，在飞行任务结束后抽空探望昏睡的骑士，与同去的Shiro小声闲聊。仿佛一个他从未战死的世界。

Adam见他失语，也没有再说什么。他继续低头打量Keith，眼睛慢慢扫过黑发男孩脸庞的每一寸。“他长大了好多。成长真是一件伟大的成就，不是吗？”Adam停顿了一下，“我听Sam说起Keith在那个令人恐慌的宇宙里陪在你身边，我甚至心里踏实了不少。他是知道你会照顾好别人、而从来不会照顾自己的为数不多的人之一。”

“我可以照顾好自己！”Shiro小声抗议。

Adam瞥了他一眼，似乎对他没什么说服力的反驳感到同情。“需要我再向你重复下你在太空中的遭遇吗？”

“不用了，谢谢。”Shiro嘟囔。

Keith发出一声无意义的叹息，从昏睡深处挣扎着醒来。Adam和Shiro同时低头看向他，见他慢慢撑开沉重的眼皮，双眼逐渐聚焦在Shiro的脸上。

“Shiro……”他艰难地吐出他的名字，声音卡在嗓子下方，然后开始剧烈地咳嗽起来。Shiro从靠背椅上跳起，按住他的肩膀：“别动，我去给你倒杯水。”

他抓起床头的纸杯跑到病房另一头去接水。等他回过身的时候Keith已经靠在床头上等他，而Adam的身影像一场闪现太快的梦境，早已不知所踪。

 

※

 

“当你以为自己要死掉的时候，你们在想什么？”

不知是谁在骑士中间抛出这个问题，这群刚刚清醒没多久的孩子立刻兴奋了起来。Shiro坐在离他们最远的角落里，佯装在喝手里的那杯茶，实则在偷听他们嘁嘁喳喳的闲聊。

“虽然自从认识黄狮以来走过数不清的鬼门关，但濒死还是经历过的最恐怖的事情，就连害怕的力气都没有了！”Hunk打了个寒颤，好像自己又身处于那虚无缥缈的宇宙。其他人立刻疯狂点头同意他的观点。

“我在想我的家人，Veronica，老爸，老妈——他们都挤在我的面前，但我的胳膊却沉在那里，无法伸手触摸。”Lance回忆，“然后我的脑袋越来越晕……我的身体越飘越远，直到——”他耸耸肩，“——我失去意识为止。”

“没错！这种被抽去生命的感觉实在是太令人毛骨悚然了！”Pidge情绪激动地拍桌子，然后因为触及伤口又龇牙咧嘴地坐了回去，“当然在我闭上眼睛的前一秒我还在计算我们的生还概率是多少——”

“你怎么这个时候还在计算！”Lance尖叫。

“——因为我需要用思考来缓解我的疼痛，Lance！那太该死的疼了！”

“伙计们，你们能不能降低一下分贝？我的耳朵又开始嗡嗡直响了。”

Keith一直没有说话，两只手指架着盘子里的曲奇，却一直没有吃下去；Allura向Shiro投来一个神色复杂的眼神。

“你还好吗，Shiro？”她在担心孩子们的话题会撕开他的伤疤。虽然公主有些多虑，但考虑到Shiro几年内不在死亡线边缘徘徊数次，就算是由自己来回忆这段故事，恐怕也会唏嘘不已。

“不用担心我。”他小声回答，回以一个微笑，“让他们多聊一会儿吧。”

他离开了休息室，Keith的目光一直黏在他的后背上，直到大门在Shiro身后缓缓合上。

世界突然安静了下来。Shiro面前的走廊里空无一人，T字路口隐隐闪烁着从侧面透来的蓝色的指示灯灯光。他站在Atlas的一支动脉中，Atlas的心脏在他自己的胸腔里跳动；Shiro缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，那些排列在走廊两侧的幽蓝在随着他心跳的节奏而闪烁。

Adam站在T字路口中间。

“那你呢，Takashi？你在快要死掉的时候在想什么？”

“但我没有真的死去，”Shiro喉咙发紧，“死去的那个人是你，Adam。”

Adam转过头来远远地望着他。“我死去的时候并没有留给我时间去想其他东西。爆炸很突然。”

Sam和Iverson很少和Shiro谈起过Adam牺牲的那场战争，这对所有人来说都是一道深及骨髓的伤口。但Adam提起这件事时和聊起天气样平静。没有人可以对自己的死亡如此冷淡，就连Shiro也无法做到，而Adam的死亡是那丛在他心里种下的最锋利的荆棘。

他的血肉一次又一次被它的尖刺划开、愈合、再次皮开肉绽。如此反复。

“Adam。”Shiro的声音回荡在空荡荡的走廊里，“我很抱歉我留你一个人在那里，我很抱歉我离开了你，我很抱歉你需要独自面对这一切。”

“不用和我道歉，我理解你的选择。而且这一切也不是你的错，你不必为所有的事情负责。”Adam回答。但是他没有说“我接受”，也没有说“没关系”。冥卫四任务前的离别永远不能用简单的“没关系”来冰释前嫌，他们两个人都明白。这只会让Shiro的荆棘长得更长。

“别再把自己往死神的门口里送了。”Adam叮嘱。

“我不能保证。”Shiro做了个鬼脸。

“没错，没错。只是……”Adam叹了口气，“记住，我还不想在这个冰冷冷的世界碰见你，所以，努力活下去，好吗？”

Shiro点点头。Adam的身影消失了，只留给他一个空荡、静谧的走廊。

 

※

 

Shiro睁开眼睛的时候，Adam坐在他的床边——不，实际上是悬空在他的床上，并没有重量压下来。Shiro把那声尖叫憋在嗓子里，喉咙发出可笑的咕噜声。

“Adam！”他急忙反扑进床里，将脸埋在被单中，“你怎么会出现在这里！”

“这得问你自己，或是Atlas。”Adam语气无辜地说。Shiro无奈地呻吟一声，“你梦到我了？”

 _ _几乎每天晚上。__ 但现在不是和这个影像Adam争论的时候，更何况现在他只穿了一件内裤、还把被单踹到了一边去。不雅观的睡眠习惯终究是让他出了糗。

“我要起床了，麻烦你不要再盯着我看了。”他瓮声瓮气地说。

“我在欣赏你的新手臂。它真的很酷炫。”Adam说，不过他很快就看出了Shiro的不安，“嘿，Takashi，你不用在我面前遮遮掩掩。”

Shiro没有动。他拒绝看向Adam的眼睛，尤其是自己裸露在外的伤痕暴露在他的眼下时。

“别，Adam。”他小声说，“我已经不是以前那个我了。”

Adam靠近他的位置，Shiro尽最大努力才没有瑟缩回去。他的影像把手搭在Shiro的腿上，但Shiro什么也感觉不到。

“你不喜欢你的身体吗？”

Shiro摇摇头，又点点头。

“为什么？”

“这不是我的身体！我只是一具Galra批量制造的克隆体之一，Adam！我像是一个被抛弃的精神体寄留在这里，我不喜欢。”

Shiro没有和别人说起过他的痛苦，谁也没有，甚至是Keith，他不想把自己的痛苦再压到年轻骑士们的肩膀上。但Adam不一样，他的眼睛可以看透Shiro的灵魂。他的冷静、理性，在对待Shiro时又多了一份难以拒绝的温柔，总会让自己向Adam吐露一切。最后Adam成为了最了解Shiro的那个人。

“你还没和Keith谈论过这个问题吗？”

“我们没有……我们不是……”Shiro辩解，红了耳尖，“不是你想的那样，Adam。”

“噢，抱歉。”另一个人说，意味深长地笑了两声。他似乎在嘲笑Shiro缓慢的感情进展，但听到Adam的笑声，Shiro的身体也不知不觉放松下来。

Adam的手指沿着他大腿外侧的一处早已愈合的伤疤上移。这一道有三英寸长，离它不远的地方时是几处暗红色的稍短些的疤痕。Shiro看着他双毫无温度的指尖在自己身上缓慢游走。除去他裸露在外的腿部及后备上的伤疤，他的前胸和锁骨被更多深深浅浅的红色伤痕覆盖着。他把那些痕迹藏在布料之下，就像他每天都在做的那样——遮掩自己。

“那些伤疤很难看，但不会影响任何人对你的看法。”Adam告诉他，“你换了一具躯体，但没人有会忘记Takashi Shirogane仍在这里面。”

“但这实在很难接受。”

“我知道。”Adam给他一个鼓励的微笑，“所以你需要我们的帮助，你需要意识到你出色的人格和这些东西毫无干系。”

Shiro没有吱声。

“嘿，Takashi。转过来。”

一开始Shiro没有动弹，Adam又唤了几遍，最后Shiro只能不情愿地翻了个身，平躺在床上。他仍旧紧闭着眼睛，将残缺的身体暴露给另一个人让他感到不安， _ _但这是Adam__ ，他曾拥有了Shiro的整个身心，包括他的灵魂。

Adam的影像没有呼吸，也没有脚步声，所以Shiro听不到他是否靠近，“别担心，你和我认识你时一样完美。”他的声音从Shiro耳边传来。

Shiro咬紧了嘴唇。几分钟后，他终于鼓起勇气睁开眼睛，面对的却是空荡荡的房间。“Adam？”他颤抖地开口，没有人回答他。

 

※

 

Shiro和Keith靠在沙漠边缘一处戈壁石下面休憩。他们眼前是熟悉的风景，身处熟悉的地点，身边是熟悉的人。

Keith拉开一瓶能量饮料的拉环，然后递给Shiro。

“我能看到Adam。”Shiro突然说。

Keith只是快速瞥了他了一眼，没有表现出任何惊讶。“哦？”

“别那样看我，我知道那不是真的。”Shiro说，“但是……他经常出现在Atlas的船舱里。好像是因为他和Atlas有某种信号链接。”

“嗯。”Keith简单地回答，他的视线一直停留在远方的地平线上，“你们说话了？”

“他看起来和真人一模一样。”

“就像阿尔法王那样？”

“比阿尔法王的影像还要真实。”Shiro局促地笑了笑。整个Garrison的人都很少提起已经牺牲的飞行员，更别说与Keith独处时谈起Adam。他或许可以是一位优秀的领导人，但在处理情感方面却算不上出色。你 _ _需要我们的帮助。__

Shiro希望Keith就是他可以倾诉感情的那个人。

“对不起向你提起这些。”

“没关系。”Keith快速说，“我也很想念他。”

“只可惜只有我能看到他，Matt一定也很想见见他。我们的分别实在是有些……”

他说不下去了。

Keith转过头来看他，但Shiro没有去对他的视线，他不希望别人怜悯他、同情他。但Keith的手掌轻轻扶住他的肩膀，示意他抬头看进年轻人的眼睛。

“你还好吗，Shiro？”他关切地问。Shiro猜测自己的表情一定很难看，“ _ _没关系__ ，你不用强迫自己。”

“没事。”Shiro挤出一个笑容，“这么长时间过去，我早已调整好了心态。只是……我们之间还有许多事情没有说清楚，一切就匆匆忙忙戛然而止。进入返回地球的航线时，我还期盼可以有机会坐下来好好谈一谈。”

“Shiro。”

“抱歉我把这些事情都说给你听。”

“Shiro，听我说，”Keith在他声音哽咽之前打断了他，“我很高兴你向我倾诉。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

“有什么建议吗？”

Keith的目光一直在Shiro的脸上晃悠，直到他确认Shiro没事之后才挪开。“你能看见他，那你们还是有机会谈话的。”

“但他不是真的。”

“我知道，但他是与Atlas同在的，不是吗？”Keith的神情温柔下来，“Shiro，我很想帮助你，但我没有资格参与进你与Adam关系中。但是我想陪你走接下来的路，我想做你今后最依赖与依靠的那个人，我希望你知道从现在之后的每一秒，你需要我的时候，我都会在这里，好吗？”

然后Keith的耳尖红了，他抓起饮料，用力地喝了一大口。

Shiro扬起嘴角。

“我……我会处理我和Adam的事情，”Shiro说，该死，他甚至有些结巴，“而且我希望……你能做我未来可以依靠的那个人。”

Keith的微笑是他见过的最美的事物。

“好的，当然。”男孩匆忙说，差点咬到舌头。

他们又一同将视线转向即将坠入天际线的橙红色的太阳。Keith的手指悄悄从他的身侧摸过来，紧紧扣在他的五指上。

 

※

 

Adam与Atlas同在，和其他所有船员一起。虽然Shiro看不见他们，但Atlas可以。所有人的身影都保存在Atlas庞大的信息库里，像一颗颗小小的星光徜徉在银河里。Shiro站在空旷的舰桥中央，好似被一团星星簇拥、包围着。

他不再感到孤独。

“他们愿意像追随太阳一样追随你。”Adam出现在离他不远的地方。

“你呢？”

“我也一样。”

“不，我不配得到这些。”

“哦，是吗？”Adam的身影开始在舰桥中走动，无声无息。他穿过几处控制板，掠过舷窗外难得的碧蓝色天空，最后停在Shiro面前；他们之间隔着一段恼人的距离，他近在眼前，但Shiro又无法碰触他。 _ _他得不到他__ 。“你觉得自己配不上这一切？”

“我知道我伤了你的心。”

“但你也很难过，你也绝不是什么冷血动物。我们都是成年人了，都清楚分开注定要带来痛苦，我们只是选择了自己最期望的结局罢了，没有孰是孰非。”

Shiro怔住了。“你原谅我了？”

“不。听我说，Takashi，”Adam说，声音里带着愠怒，“我从来没有骗过你，包括所有我曾对你畅想过的结局——我们结婚，领养两个孩子；或是一同到空间站效力；我想和你一起飞过银河，飞过太阳系，飞到那些当时对我们来说太过浩瀚的宇宙去。我曾经担忧在某个结局里会失去你，然而你还是选择离开，我理解你，只是在这件事上……我没法原谅你，因为我痛恨失去你的感觉。”

那些Shiro以为自己早已淡忘的痛苦，现在加倍地向他汹涌袭来。

“这太痛了，我放下了我们的感情，却总也遗忘不了这种痛感。后来Sam回来了，他告诉我你还活着，你还没有发病，甚至某种程度上可以算是痊愈。你无法想象我有多么开心。”

荆棘伸长他的尖刺，重新扎进他的皮肉里，扎破他的血管，殷红色的血迹提醒他曾经伤痕累累， _ _看看你都做了什么__ 。

“你知道后来都发生了什么。”

“Adam，对不起，”Shiro开口，他的声音抖得厉害，“我不应该留你独自一人……孤独的死去。”

“你确实不应该，但你有更重要的事情去做。你注定是拯救地球的那个人，你是我们的希望、我们最后的庇护。”Adam放低了声音，“我不会骗你——我很高兴看到你成为了Atlas的舰长，除了你我想不到第二个合适的人选。你和Atlas某种奇妙的链接……她不停自豪地告知你们两个的链接是全宇宙里最瑰丽的融合反应。我当然同意。

“因为你就是这个宇宙里最瑰丽的事物之一，Takashi，你值得所有美好的东西，胜利、欢笑、拥护，一点点放纵、哭泣的权利；去爱，去恨。我从不后悔爱上你，笨蛋，正如你从不后悔离开地球参加更伟大的探险、正如我从不后悔即使清楚希望渺茫、驾驶战机抵御外星人的袭击一样。”

Shiro红了鼻子，眼泪在眼眶里打转——只因为Adam露给他一个熟悉的微笑。

“我也从不后悔爱过你。”Shiro说，“谢谢你……曾经的陪伴和支持；谢谢你，我还有机会再次站在你面前，而你愿意再次开口与我说话。谢谢，Adam，我……我很高兴有机会了却了我的心愿。”

Adam的笑容变得悲伤。

“我亲爱的Takashi，我并不是真的存在，我只是一个影像，一个精神体中的零星一点。我不是真正的Adam。”

“但是你与Atlas同在！”

“我死了，Takashi，永远也不会回来，拥抱你、安抚你、触碰你，所有活着的人可以给予你的东西。”那个Adam说，他的身体被蓝色的光芒勾勒出一个虚幻的轮廓， _ _他在发光__ ，“我很抱歉我不能陪在你的身边，现在你应该留在那些能给你快乐和希望的人身边。”

Shiro这才意识到自己在哭。他哭得好大声，抑制不住眼泪从他眼眶跳出，噼里啪啦砸在自己的前襟上。他想起他第一次和Adam吵架时委屈的痛哭、Adam受伤时他守候在手术室外面时掉下的眼泪、他在纪念堂前用手指徒劳地触摸Adam的脸庞……所有Adam留给他的那些单纯却深刻的痛苦。Shiro的尖刺还在那里，它不会消失，而被留在血肉身处，总有一天他的伤口会愈合如初，长出细嫩的表层，最后荆棘在他的皮肤上开出漂亮的蔷薇。

Shiro啜泣着用手背擦掉眼泪。无论他睁开眼睛的时候Adam在不在那里，他都有一条重要的路需要他坚定地继续走下去。

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 大家中秋快乐呀！ <3
> 
> 新入圈还请多多指教


End file.
